The Enchantment Girl
by princessgothic
Summary: Theres a girl in the forest and no one recognises her and no one knows her and she is somewhere but where in the world did she come from and where did she go now ? why was there a forest fire recently in the city why was there ? why is she traped ?where?


She lent against the wall breathing heavily.

Her captor hadnt followed her this far. I mean no one would follow a girl who was imprisoned for 9 YEARS! Thats proberly why no one has looked for her

...because she was supposedly dead. Her dress clung to her figure and was smooth to the touch. The fabric snagged on a branch and it fell like butter

off not ripping but floating around her ankles it was red like dried blood ...like the blood she had lost was woven into the fabric around her ankles.

tears fell from her eyes but she was far to paranoid to notice the stream on her face snap someone had bothered to follow her after all fear gripped her

a glint of metal was seen from in front of her trapped! as the person came closer and closer and just when a clink of metal was heard she turned and ran

to her right faster and faster she was faster than anyone of where she had come from but where and which direction was that ?

A knife pressed against her neck a hand flying towards her face being carried somewhere...the cold stone floor beneath her body...that was all she could

muster from her

Imagination she heard something shuffling towards her and touching her face and rolling her over so she faced the ceiling. She caught a glimmer of

Someone hanging above her

She swung her arm and felt it connect with someones head the thing sprawled on the ground moaning in agony "WHOS THERE?" she yelled into the darkness something

grabbed her foot and she tugged for its freedom and heard something call her name in an echo something far away ...a bright shining light opened in a crack in the door

She swore and her hands flew to her eyes. Her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness so when she light blared in her face she felt like the light would burn her

Like a vampire she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her along the floor she heard from a distance "NO LET HER GO let her go!" she agreed that she should be let go

But she no longer had enough energy and felt half asleep. She didnt know where she was but she knew she was being taken somewhere her captors hadnt been very submissive about

Taking her and not letting her go a... they let her take in e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g. the smells and the textures of the floor she was being dragged along

but does that really count ? guess not! They dropped her arms and legs on the ground and left her there thats where she drifted in and out of sleep when she was strong enough

She opened one eye and looked around...this was not the last place she remembered…

--flash back--

Running, running from something, someone who? Who was it again? She had forgotten but she kept running. Something clinked in her hand giving her away,

Something brushed her arm, and something tripped her up,...who did it ? She had forgotten, she ran behind a tree, a burning torch fell across her face... they were burning the

forest...from every direction, something burned, it was covering the top of the tree she stood in front of..."someone...help...me...someone...help...mee !" she screamed into the

Distance no help was coming but she had to somehow manage to get out of here alive...or near enough! She ran in front of her, into a mans arms, he looked at her and instantly

She knew they were both trapped here,...ill a bird with two stones she had earlier heard but it had meant nothing then, but it did now! "Come on! We cant die here together...

like this !" she waved her arms and coughed, straight after they ran the way he had come, and found a tree had given way through the middle of the ring of fire, this was their

Last hope to get out alive, the man climbed up with ease but he had to grab her arms to help lift her onto the tree, she gripped his hand tightly and they ran across the tree

As a last hope, they didnt see a branch being fried up breaking slowly at the nearest part of the tree it fell and hit the man on his head he fell through the flames and lay on

Soil, she jumped after him and dragged him along until they were a safe enough distance away, "where is she? I cant see her! She might of gotton out!" she heard a voice mutter

From behind the flames, (ugh! they had followed her) she thought and started pulling the man along again,...When the man woke up he was beside a river, and heard someone

singing it was like a doves tender voice, he got up and found he had bruises all along his arms and on his back and he could no longer feel his arse!, the girl was bathing in

The river a little further on she was naked but covered by a shawl of a tree (you know the ones...i cant remember what they are called but they are usually found near a lake

Or stream the ones with huge canopys well anyway back to the story...)"umm... excuse me miss?" she turned and looked at him surprised "i thought you would be out for about a

Week you had a HUGE bump on your head" he looked at her and felt his head which made her giggle "i was um joking!" he dropped his hand from his head and rubbed his bum "umm...

im hoping you can explain what im doing here in the middle of nowhere and why i have bruises up and down my body?!" she looked at gim with striking green eyes soo green it

Startled him slightly "im surprised you dont remember last night!" he looked really really rreeaallllyy shocked and sounded hoarse "did we um… you know umm…" he pointed and gestured

with his hand "no way no way no way we didnt! dont worry about that !He looked relived and she said "no its okay Im nothing special! Anyway your free to go and wonder perhaps not

the way we both came from though they did try and kill us both !

this is my first fanfic and im really excited and will DEFINATLY want to hear your marvoulus reviews ! have fun !

bye bye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
